SGA Allies Background and Glossary
by Garrowan
Summary: READ THIS FIRST - This is a brief background and timeline to any Canon change that happens during the Ori Crusades.It includes a full list of Accronyms used in Allies. Also has a list of recurring Characters to date. Will help put everything in context.


**Author's Note**

This story is NOT about the main Characters in Atlantis. yes, they will feature, sometimes heavily, in this story. But they are not the main characters. This story does not re-write their heroic deeds, or their romances or their troubles. This story adds a new element, the element of allies from other nations. They have their own stories to tell, and that is what myself and Puddlejumper are doing. Just because you don't read about Sheppard being insanely heroic all the time does NOT mean that Macara is overshadowing him - TPTB have made thier show, that features the afore mentioned heroics. I feel no need to simply repeat their episodes with my character in there too. So don't be disheartened if Sheppard isn't always saving the day and getting the girl (although, he does from time to time).

**This is my story, with non-canon characters whom I wish to explore. That simple. **I hope you guys can enjoy this for what it is, and be happy I have included them, as true to character as I can.

**Background and timeline**

In late 2005, the Ori war began properly. Priors and Soldiers came through Stargates on numerous worlds as Vanguards to the Ori Motherships that would soon follow. The Ori plagues and Prior attacks caused many worlds to fall to Origin.

As this unfortunate circumstance happened, the UK had just joined the Gate Alliance as a more active partner – increased funding and the provisions of troops. A small Garrison of 50 men was established in Lv15 of Cheyenne Mountain. This will consist of a rotation between the Parachute Regiment, the Rifle Regiment and the Royal Marines Commando, under the control of the British Army. Major-General Greig McAllister, Royal Green Jackets, is placed in over-all command.

British Troops engaged Ori ground troops on the 31st of October, 2005, after only five weeks of Active Gate operations. The result is a crushing defeat for the Ori Infantry, but the British soldiers from the Parachute Regiment are forced to retreat through the gate after a Prior arrives and tips the balance against them.

The UK established the UKGTF, and ups its personnel input to 500 men from the RMC, Parachute regiment and line infantry such as the Guards, Royal Regiment of Scotland and the RAFR.

The Ori War begins in earnest, with the massive defeat at P3Y-229.

2006, Ground battles against the Ori are frequent, and the SGC puts USMC, USAF and UK forces into large firefights. These are usually tactical victories for the Human forces, only soured by Priors or the Orici engaging in battle to keep their troops on the line.

Frontline Command of Gate operations within the UKGTF falls to Major Nathan Macara, below McAllister and two colonels. After a period, this position is given to a colonel in the Parachute regiment.

In 2007, through heroic efforts on the part of SG-1 and the crew of the Odyssey, the Ori war comes to an end, victory going to Humanity and the other forces of the MW.

UK units continue to engage Lucian Alliance forces. The first Squadron of UK 302's is finished. Secret work on the DSC-305 begins, causing anger form the US.

Through political machinations and senior Command disagreements, the UK nearly pulls all troops and funding. A compromise, mediated by the IOA, see's a UK garrison established in Atlantis, the first Commandant-position held by Major Macara RMC. This Command has autonomy within the Gate Alliance to explore as desired, but in times of emergency must fall under IOA and City Security authority (as do US forces).

In late 2007 Australia is brought in as another partner in what has been dubbed the Gate Alliance. This means that the Russian Federation, UK and Australia all provide troops and funding, as Lv2 Partners. Level 3 Partners include France, Canada, China and several other European powers. These powers provide funding, and help with Atlantis security under IOA direction.

Stargate Atlantis – Allies begins in early 2007, after the fall of the Ori.

**List of SGA Allies Acronyms and Place Names**

Real Life – Organisations and Places

**NATO** – North Atlantic Treaty Organisation – organisation originally formed to defend against Soviet attacks on the West

**UN** – United Nations – union of nations which tries to maintain international laws, deals with problems, both military and civilian, around the world.

**UK – United Kingdom of Great Britian and Northern Ireland **

**RN – **Royal Navy – the Navy of the United Kingdom.

**-RMC** – Royal Marines Commando, Special Operations infantry of the Royal Navy

**British Army **– Standing army of the UK

- **Para's** - Parachute Regiment

- **RGR **- Royal Gurkha Rifles, hill men from Nepal, best regiment in the British Army

- **Black Watch **- 3rd Battalion, Royal Regimetn of Scotland, second best Infantry regiment in the world

**RAF** – Royal Airforce

- **RAFR **- Royal Airforce Regiment, ground troops of the RAF, similar to USAF security troops only with a much broader role, as well as front line combat duties

**MI6 – **UK overseas Security Intelligence organisation

**MoD** – Ministry of Defence – UK office which controls the military

**Whitehall** – Area of London which includes the Offices of the Admiralty, MoD and Horse Guards

**Horse** **Guards** – London District Army HQ

**Admiralty** – HQ for the RN

**HM – **Her Majesties'. As in HMS, Her Majesties Ship

**US – United States of America**

**USN – **United States Navy

**- USMC** – United States Marine Corp

**USAF** – United States Airforce

**US Army **– standing army of the US

**CIA – Central Intelligence Agency** – US oversea's organisation for security intelligence

**DoD** – Department of Defence – US office which controls the Military

**Pentagon** – US HQ for the DoD

**USS** – united States Ship

**ADF – Australian Defence Forces**

**RAN – **Royal Australian Navy

**ASIS – **Australian oversea's security intelligence organisation

**SF's** – Special Forces (and NOT Security Forces, as used in SG-1) – units such as SFOD-D, SBS etc

**- SAS – **Special Air Service - British Army SF's

**- SBS – **Special Boat Service - Royal Navy SF's

**- SSR – **Special Reconnaissance Regiment - Joint UK SF's

**- SFOD-D – **Special Forces Operational Detachment – Delta (Delta force**)**

**- CDT - **Clearance Diving Teams – commando diving teams of the Australian Navy

**- 1SASR – **1st Special Air Service Regiment – Australian version of the UK SAS

**Coy** - Company

**Sqd Ldr** - Squadron Leader

**Cpt** - Captain

**Sgt** - Sergeant

Real Life Weapons and Vehicles (as mentioned in story)

**LMG** – Light machine gun

**MMG** – Medium Machine gun

**HMG – **Heavy Machine gun

**DMR** – Designated Marksman's rifle – NOT a sniper weapon

**AA** – Anti-air

**SMG** – sub-machine gun

**APC** – Armoured Personnel carrier

**IFV** – Infantry fighting Vehicle

**MBT** – Main Battle Tank

**AVR** – Armoured Recon Vehicle

**UK**

**L85A2** – Standard British Army assault rifle - 5.56mm

**L7A2** (**GPMG**) – Standard British Army MMG, based on the ubiquitous General Purpose Machine Gun - 7.62mm

**LMG** (**Minimi**) – Standard British Ligh Machinegun, based on the Para-Minimi - 5.56mm

**AG**-**40** – British 40mm Grenade Launcher

**L115A3** – Standard British Sniper Rifle - 8.59mm

**LSWA2**– Standard British support Weapon, used in the DMR role more often - 5.56mm

**L129A1 – **New standard DMR - 7.62mm

**Starstreak** – Anti-aircraft missile

**Javelin** – anti-armour missile

**NLAW** – New Light Anti-tank Weapon

**G36** – H&K Assault rifle, used by UK SF's - 5.56mm

**Browning** HP – High Power - 9mm pistol

**Sig.(various marks)** – 9mm pistol

**MP5** – H&K SMG - 9mm

**FV510** **Warrior** **IFV **– UK armoured infantry fighting vehicle, capable of transporting 7 men into battle.

**BVs10** **Viking** – tracked armoured transport

**Mastiff 2 – **heavy, 6x6 patrol and Recon vehicle

**SNATCH** – heavy duty patrol Land Rover, often equipped with **WMIK**

**WMIK** – Weapon mounted installation kit – the ability to mounted machine guns on vehicles such as the Mastiff, Viking and Land Rover

**Challenger** II – Standard UK MBT.

**Scimitar** **ARV** – Light recon tank

**DPM - **British Camouflage scheme

**No.1's** - ceremonial dress uniform

**No.2's** - parade dress uniform

**US**

**M16A2 – **standard US rifle - 5.56mm

**M4A1 – **Carbine of the M16A2 – 5.56mm

**P90 – **Personal Defence Weapon of the Us armour, SF's and SG teams

**M240 (GPMG)– **US version of the GPMG

**M249 SAW (Minimi)- **US Version of the Minimi

**M60 – **US Machinegun, now being replaced due to unreliability**. **

**G36 – **H&K Assault rifle, used by US SF's and SG teams

**ACR – **Bushmaster Assualt rifle - 5.56mm

**M1911A1** – famous Colt .45.

.**50 – **HMG, .50 cal

**Javelin** – Anti-armour missile

**MP5** – H&K SMG – 9mm

**Sig**. (various marks)

**M9 **– Berretta pistol – 9mm

**M1A1** **Abrams** – US MBT

**F-****15** – US Fighter aircraft

**A10x** – US Bomber

**ACU - **Army Combat Uniform, known also as UCP and Digital Camo

**BDU - **battle dress uniform, combat uniforms of the US military, in numerous colours

**Australia**

**G36**

**M4**

**ACR**

**MP5**

**Sig. **

**AW50F –** Anti-material sniper rifle, .50 cal.

**AusCam** - Australian Camoflage scheme

SG Realm Organisations and Places

**SGC** – Stargate Command. Based in Cheyenne Mountain

**IOA** – Internal Oversight Advisory

**UKGTF** – United Kingdom Gate Task Force. Based in Cheyenne Mountain

**Gate** **Alliance** – The Organisation of Stargate partner nations

**SG** - # - Stargate Team #

**AR** - # - Atlantis Recon team #

**Atlantis – **Ancient City-ship, Pegasus Galaxy

SG Realm Weapons and Vehicles

**F302** – US-built endo-exo atmospheric fighter

**DSC** – Deep Space Carrier

**BC** – Battle Cruiser

**DSC** **BC**-**303** – Ship of the _Prometheus_ Class (Nightcrawler included in this category)

**DSC** **BC**-**304** – Ship of the _Daedalus_ Class

**F302E** – British single seat version of the 302

**DSC** **BC**-**305E** – Ship of the _Lorcan_ Class. UK designed and built.

**AAS** **306** – Amphibious Assault ship of the Cuchulainn Class. UK designed and built for us with RN and USMC. Delivers vehicles, troops and air support to a battle field when the Gate may restrict support.

**AC** **401** – Australian/US designed and built strike-bomber and transport

**C 403** – Australian/US designed and built heavy strike-bomber and transport

**CG/CE** **340** – Australian/US designed and built Frigate/Destroyer

**BC** **310** – US/Australian designed Battleship of the _Dreadnaught_ Class

**L85A5** – Improved version of the standard UK Assault rifle, for UKGTF use - 5.56mm

**L104** **LSW** – New Light Support Weapon for UK use – 5.56mm

**G63** **Cmdo** – Improved, compact, silenced version of the G36C, for SF use in SGC – 5.56mm

Non-Canon Repeat Characters (not in order of frequency)

**Major Nathan Macara** - C.O. F Company, RM, O.C UKGTF Atlantis Garrison

**Captain**/**Major Gaje Rai** - C.O A Company Royal, Gurkha Rifles, O.C UKGTF Atlantis Garrison

**Colonel Rupert Hamilton** - C.O, 2nd battalion, Grenadier Guards, O.C UKGTF atlantis Garrison

**Lieutenant Craig Hardy** - F. Coy RM

**Sergeant Major Quincannon** - Senior WO, F Coy, RM

**Sergeant Matheson** - Senior NCO, SRR Atlantis Detachment

**Sergeant Dempsey** - Senior NCO, SAS Atlantis Detachment

**Sergeant Leith** - Senior NCO, SBS Atlantis Detachment

**Marine Bennet** - Sniper, F Company RM,

**Captain Graham Stewart** - Royal Navy, HMS Lorcan

**Lieutenant Commander Grant** - HMS Lorcan

**Commander Fisher** - HMS Cuchulainn

**Major Sussanna Valenski** - City Security

**Petty Officer Miki Yamoto** - Security Chief, City Security

**Captain Ben MacGregor** - C.O, SASR Atlantis Detachment

**Warrant Officer Warwick Spencer** - Senior NCO, CDTs seconded to UKGTF

**Sergeant Steve Boondah** - 2 I.C. SASR Atlantis Detachment

**Captain Sarah Connolly** - US Navy, DSC Fraiser

**Nicola Howatt** - British Historian and Archaeologist


End file.
